


Riverside Revelations

by HDLynn



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Some Cursing, mean jokes referenced, reader is related to Tom (my apologizes for that), relatives being callous, soft!Frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: When your cousin, Tom, says some callous things while on a camping trip Frankie follows you into the dark woods to make sure you are alright.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Riverside Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> From @catfishingmorales “ooohhhh an in secret kiss with Frankie or Ezra?”
> 
> AND @princessbatears Frankie with Angst #2 “Please don’t cry.“

You stalked away from the campsite the sound of tipsy laughter following you after you had been the butt end of your cousin Tom’s jokes. Again.

He might be family but he could be such an ass sometimes. It was compounded that it had been in front of his friends. Hell, it wasn’t like you enjoyed being apparently permanently single. You could handle yourself on your own to be sure, but some days were just lonelier than others. It didn’t help the man who you had had a crush on since you had met him when Tom was in college was right here now too.

You didn’t even think to take one of the electric lanterns with you and just let your feet take you down the path to someplace else, someplace anywhere else. Someplace else ended up being the large expanse of bedrock the nearby river had worn smooth.

Sitting down on the cool stone you took some deep gulping breaths, trying to swallow down the hurt swirling inside you. But once one tear wormed its way down your cheek you couldn’t hold the rest at bay even as you heard someone else coming down the path behind you.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now, Tom,” you called out, hiccuping slightly.  
The crunching of leaves and sticks didn’t stop as the lantern light came close.

“I’m not, Tom, promise,” came Frankie’s familiar tone.

You could have died, here you were crying in the dark and Frankie being the kind-hearted soul he was had come to check up on you.

“You really shouldn’t run around the woods in the dark,” Frankie scolded gently as he set the lantern down and sat down beside you.

“Yeah, I know,” you manage to get out between sniffling.

“Hey, please don’t cry,” Frankie’s arm came around and pulled you in close until you were practically sitting on his lap and face hidden in the familiar green flannel shirt. One of his large hands rested gently on your hair in comfort even as you drenched his shirt. Time was irrelevant as you calmed down, Frankie’s scent covering you like a comforting cloak. He smelled smokey from the campfire while his aftershave smelled of mint and biting evergreen.

“Sorry, Frankie,” you mumble into his shirt, too embarrassed to look at him.  
  
“Don’t, you don’t have anything to be sorry about,” Frankie soothed, a hand soothing over your back. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have sat by when Redfly said that shit, it wasn’t funny.”

“Maybe he wasn’t wrong though,” you mumble, your voice small with pain.

“Maybe there is a reason I’m still single.”

You were surprised when Frankie growled in displeasure at your words.

“No, he is wrong,” his tone brooked no room for argument. “You’re an amazing and wonderful person, honestly I’m jealous of the guy who you fall in love with.”

You finally pull back at that. Your eyes were as wide as Frankie’s as you stared at each other for a long moment as the river burbled by. He looked away first, the blush on his face and neck clear even in the low light.

“Shit…you can forget I said that.”

“Frankie,” you breathe out.

He refused to look at you until your hand cupped his scruffy cheek.

“Frankie, what if I already…started falling in love with someone years ago…and that person is sitting with me right now,” the confession burning bright with hope on your lips.

His dark eyes, glittering with starlight, and maybe tears of his own, searched yours for a moment. He seemed to find exactly what he was searching for because he leaned forward and captured your lips with his own.

~*~*~


End file.
